On my own way
by LunaPastry
Summary: amu is a 16 year old orphan living in an orphanage. her family was killed and kidnaped when she was only 3 years old. tsukasa, the family friend is the only one she talks to. follow along and learn wat she finds out. better summary inside. amuto! dont own


**Ok this is my second fan fiction but my other one is on a different account because I kind of stopped writing it…..sorry for those who were fans. It was inuyasha so this will b my first Shugo Chara fic! This first chapter is mainly just an introduction to what is going on but trust me I have a plan that I hope is good for the future! Please keep reading until the end! sorry this chapter is so short, the others will be longer. also i dont on shugo chara!**

_Summary: Amu is a lonely 16 year old orphan who has to live in an orphanage. Her entire family had been kidnapped and killed when she was too young to remember. The only one who can remember what happened was their family friend Tsukasa. Amu is a medium height girl with long pink locks that go to her elbows. Soon, it will be time for Amu to leave the orphanage for she is growing too old. _

(A/N: alright here we go, sorry for bad summary!)

You know, I haven't always been lonely, I don't believe anyone has actually, there was once a time when I had a family and wasn't lonely at all. I had a mother, a father, and a twin sister, who I'm sure, loved me very much. And you know, I bet I loved them to.

Apparently it all happened when I was around 3 and a half. (I say apparently because I was too young to remember exactly) It was Easter day, and my sister and I were very excited because we loved egg hunting at my father's friend, Tsukasa's, house. Detectives said it was probably around 11 o'clock a.m. when it happened. There was an intruder in our house who had been watching us for God knows how long, and came after us, killing my father and mother. Ami, my twin sister, was never found. I on the other hand, was close to dead. I am very lucky to be alive today and owe it all to Tsukasa. He was the one who found us about an hour and a half after the incident occurred. He called the cops who quickly got me and my mother to the hospital. My mother later died…

Since then I have felt alone in the world. I don't talk to many people at school or the orphanage, but that's how it's always been. People avoid me and I avoid people. Tsukasa says I wasn't like that before. He says I was a lively little girl who loved playing and making friends, and I guess I was but ever since I found out what happened I have found things like that to be a little pointless.

Tsukasa is the one who's kept me going through the years. He visits me at the orphanage every weekend and talks to me about whatever is on my mind. He says he doesn't adopt me only because he barely makes it through the month as it is and feels I'm better off here anyway.

Oh well, I'll be out of this place soon enough. Soon I'll be 17 and have to start looking for a future because at 18 they kick you out for good. I have no idea where I will go. I have no friends no family, jobs right now are not the easiest thing to find with this crazy economy, and I don't even have a boyfriend. Not like I would live with my boyfriend anyway, that would mean his family and him, which wouldn't be the biggest problem, but I am not good at communicating with other people. I guess I'll just have to see where the stars lead me as Tsukasa always says.

Maybe I will start being a little more social but honestly I doubt it will get me anywhere. Everyone already thinks I am a freak because I refuse to talk to anyone, ever. The only ones I can talk to are Tsukasa and the babies at the orphanage who can't even talk back. I have always loved going into the nursery though. It is the only place I can feel at ease with myself and not be so lonely. Tsukasa says I get along with them to. He says children may even be my calling in life. I do not know about that though. If I was born to help children why can't I make friends with the children around me? Is it because I have given up? Maybe because I am not social enough? Well, whatever it is, I know I will find what I was truly meant to do someday. I do have a little bit of confidence in myself, you know.

**Well what did you think? Please leave a review giving me your honest opinion. Based on the reviews I will continue. If it gives good feedback ill even finish! Maybe! Lol I guess this will be around 7-10 chapters? That is if I finish, and it's only a guess so maybe longer or shorter…depends. Ikuto will be showing up later I promise! I just had to get the intro out of the way! Maybe he will even be in the next chapter! ****well plz keep reading and reviewing! Love you all!**


End file.
